1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly to apparatus enabling a jogging type of exercise without some traumatic effects which can result from conventional jogging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jogging is a very natural form of exercise. In some cases, it is done by persons who like jogging. Others feel compelled to do it. On some surfaces and in some conditions, it can be detrimental to the health, and subject the jogger to possible accident. Examples of detrimental environmental conditions are irregular or slick ground surfaces, darkness, extreme heat, and extreme cold. Some personal physical conditions to which jogging can be detrimental are cases of weakness of bones, joints and circulatory system. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exercising device which will preserve many of the benefits of jogging, and yet avoid the detrimental effects of the above-mentioned envrionmental and physical conditions.